true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Alpha
Background Ward Johnson was born in the 23rd century. His parents genetically engineered him to be highly intelligent and to have a particular appearance. However, as he grew up, they become concerned about his lack of social skills and tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in their very regimented society. Hoping that helping to take care of a sibling would help Ward adjust, his parents had a second son, Nolan. Ward struggled to manage his little brother and chafed when reprimanded by their parents for his periodic outbursts, triggered by his frustration. Ward spent so much time in social bonding sessions and psychological analyses with Nolan that he fell far behind in his own studies. As a result, his application to study the time portal at the True Alpha Museum was rejected. Ward illegally began doing his own research on the subject. However, he was caught by Nolan, now an officer in the CCPD . A future version of Ward traveled into the past and prevented Nolan from being born. This allowed Nolan to focus completely on his studies. He successfully was admitted to study at the Flash Museum. Another scientist,Will announced that he was on the verge of proving the existence of the Time Portal . Nolan offered to collaborate with him, but was refused. Again, a future version of himself traveled through time and killed Professor Will. Passing into yet another newly-created timeline, Ward was appointed professor of the Alpha Museum. His knowledge of the Time Portal caused his peers to nickname him Reversed Alpha. However, his research was unsuccessful and he was unable to tap into the Time Portal. Eventually, his parents grew concerned and instigated the closure of the Alpha Museum. Again, his future self interfered with the timeline and caused the deaths of his parents, allowing him to continue his research. Ward fell in love with a reporter named Elizabeth who had been hired by Colorado City Science Today to interview him. However, he learned that she was engaged. His future self interfered yet again, killing Elizabeth's fiancé and eventually every man who she had ever dated, when she steadfastly refused to believe that her fiancé was gone for good. They became platonic friends; however, she continued to rebuff Johnson's romantic advances, eventually retaliating physically when he attempted to kiss her. In anger, his future self traumatized the reporter as a child, rendering her mute and causing her to be institutionalized for the rest of her life. Obsession with David Cosloff Ward longed for the heroic age of the 21st century. Foremost among the super-heroes, in his mind, was David Cosloff, the tenth True Alpha. He worshiped him as a hero and as a friend. He knew everything about David, keeping a collection of memorabilia about his hero. At the center was David's biography, The story of True Alpha by Leslie Smith. David's life became as real to Ward as did his own. He underwent a operation to make himself look like Barry. One day, he came across David's in an antique store. He killed the cashier in order to acquire this Holy Grail of True Alpha collectibles. Now, Ward had the means to meet his idol. All he had to do then was to somehow duplicate the reaction that gave David his powers. The ordeal cost him his fortune and shaved years off his life, but he knew that he now had the chance to become David's friend and partner. Grabbing the biography for an autograph, Ward set off to the 21st century on the treadmill. However, it didn't work so he did an invention to make him the True Alpha, he used a type of energy force to make have Superhuman Speed, he used blood from a superhuman, he thought i was successfully working and then the dark matter appeared and he became the reversed alpha and the dark matter altered his brain to make him evil, when he was human he loved True Alpha and studied him when he became the reversed alpha he started to hate him and wanted to destroy him so he knew True Alpha's strengths and weaknesses so he will use that against him. the incident on December 20th 2005 Ward time traveled to the past and he wanted to have revenge on David but he killed a human to have his human body back but he still has his dark powers. Ward wanted to kill David's family and he ran to the house and he used his dark power onto David's family and the young David was saved by an angel. The family died. Ward tried to time travel back to his timeline but he couldn't have the power to do it and Ward was stuck in 2005-2030. Dark Alpha eventually became a ruler of the demons. the fights between True Alpha and the Dark Alpha Dark Alpha came on his ship and he was with his armies. Dark Alpha wanted to make a war and to kill David. Before David saved the city from one of Dark Alpha's ships. Dark Alpha actually killed the Elder and when David got to the ship Dark Alpha threw him to the Chapel hills mall. David and Dark Alpha had a deadly battle and David was losing his powers for his second time. David took Dark Alpha's life. Back in 2005 after the final crisis war, David decided to travel back in time to save his family from Dark Alpha. David actually went back to the location but 30 seconds earlier than Dark Alpha. Dark Alpha came and David punched his chest. Dark Alpha flew back and he was very shocked that True Alpha is powerful than him. Dark Alpha got angry and choked True Alpha and True Alpha put a device on Dark Alpha and he lost half of his powers. Dark Alpha was weakened. The battled it out, they teleported to Earth 616, Earth 40 etc. Dark Alpha was beaten pretty bad. Dark Alpha said, "I knew this day would come David, it has been my nightmare ever since I became this thing because of you, I was so fixated on you, I wanted to be you, I wanted to be the next True Alpha but the malfunction happened when I went into that machine and I haven't became the same ever since, you did this to me and I hate you for it". David said, "I know, I hated your family, all of them, I never liked the Johnsons, we had been at war for centuries ever since your ancestor raped and killed my ancestor's wife, you are just like them, you don't deserve to live". True Alpha stabbed him really deep and then Dark Alpha was eliminated from the existence. True Alpha teleported to the New timeline. Category:Contents